El por que de las estrellas
by gemini in tauro
Summary: Este fic se trata de recuerdos de la noche pasada, marin va al templo de leo buscando respuesta de por que esta tan triste, ¿por que no arovechó la poportunidad que tenia para decirle a aioria lo que sentia, no encontraba la constelación de leo y eso le preocupó, luego aparece régulo, la estrella mas brillante de leo con un mensaje


**disclaimer: Saint seiya es propiedad de masami kurumada yo solo lo tomo prestados para las locuras de mi imaginación**

**cuando ponga oraciones entre* * son para aludir un recuerdo del **

**el por que de las estrellas**

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_*-¨hola marin, ¿puedes venir en la noche a mi templo?¨ __**-**_ dijo tu amado, tu decidiste ir a rodorio para poder buscarlo, ¿que significa?.

decides no ilusionarte y responder con un leve movimiento de la cabeza en señal de afirmación

-¨_genial, ven cuando se vea el firmamento, para poder ver las estrellas¨_- no te moviste en lo mas mínimo; para tu suerte traías tu máscara para ocultar tu sonrojado rostro, de no ser así el hubiera notado que fácil tu cara le hace competencia a un tomate

-¨_aiolia, espera...¨-_fue lo que pudiste formular para que te hiciera compañía tu querido leo, claro que, no fuera necesario que dijeras algo para que se quedará pero aun así se detuvo con un movimiento brusco

-¨_¿que ocurre?¨-_en su cara se veía la intriga de la brusquedad de la oración tuya

decidiste que ese era el momento perfecto para decirlo,arriesgabas todo: tu amistad con el, y mas importante para ti, su percepción de ti;decidiste que el silencio seria tu respuesta y mejor mandaste todo al carajo*

ese recuerdo era uno de los que te carcomían en el pecho, pudiste decirle todo en ese instante, pero tu miedo fue mas grande que los sentimientos que tenias hacia el, tus pensamientos decían: ¡y si me correspondía el sentimiento?, ¿y si esa era la razón por la cual me haya invitado una noche antes de su muerte a ver la estrella que marco su nacimiento y al mismo tiempo su partida?;ya no podrías saberlo, ya era demasiado tarde, sin darte cuenta te derrumbas en el suelo llorando como nunca lo hiciste por el destino que te había tocado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*decidiste arriesgar tu amistad con ella para invitarla esa noche y que vieran las estrellas juntos, ya lo habían hecho antes, pero, nunca con esa vista, la vista de la casa de leo, tu templo, nadie debe cruzar el templo, con insistencia te lo decían; pero ella era alguien era importante para ti, ella te apoyo cuando decían que tu hermano era un traidor, ella era la dueña de tu corazón.

esa era tu elección, querías demostrarle que la amabas pero sin decírselo directamente, decirle todo aquello que no se puede decir con palabras; maniobrabas una estrategia para decírselo cuando sentiste su cosmo cubrir a tu casa

-¨¿crees que vine demasiado informal?¨ -te preguntaba inocentemente, vestía unos vaqueros pre rasgados, una blusa blanca y su máscara, nunca deberías ver su cara, ese pensamiento te quito la sonrisa que tuvo la presencia de la dueña de tu corazón

-¨no, así estas bien¨-casi olvidándote de la razón por la cual la invitaste a tu casa añadiste - ¨sígueme, hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar¨*

esa noche, la noche anterior a el presente fue una de las mas despectivas fallas por intentar decirle tus sentimiento.

miraste alrededor de ti;no podías creerlo, entre los presentes en ese lado del muro estaban tus compañeros caídos: aldebarán de tauro, saga de géminis, máscara de muerte de cáncer, shaka de virgo, tu hermano aioros de sagitario, shura de capricornio, camus de acuario y afrodita de piscis.

no hay que olvidarnos de los vivos: mu de aries, kanon de géminis, docko de libra, milo de escorpio y tu.

la razón por la cual estaban todos reunidos ahí: destruir el muro de los lamentos para que los caballeros de bronce pudieran pasar y poder derrotar a hades antes de que destruyera la tierra

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

*apareciste con un atipico vaquero pre rasgado y una camiseta blanca, por supuesto no nos olvidemos de la máscara, que viera tu rostro sería mostrarle tus sentimientos al caballero de leo, no querías hacerlo,no querías que lo supiera

-¨sígueme, hay un lugar que te quiero mostrar¨-te tomo la mano y tu lo seguiste como si fueras una muñeca de trapo

-¨¿a dónde vamos¨-te atreviste a preguntar, la curiosidad te carcomía y no pudiste evitar decirlo, el pareció no alterarse de tu pregunta, sino todo lo contrario, ¿acaso estaba esperando que lo preguntaras?

-¨a un lugar donde se pueden ver las estrellas¨- respondió volteando para sonreírte

legaron muy rápido al techo de leo y el tenía razón, las estrellas de leo se veían muy brillantes, por tanto su vida no peligraba en esos momento, señaló una estrella particular de la constelación de este

-¨¿puedes ver esa estrella?¨-no espero una respuesta para añadir -¨es la estrella de régulo, es la mas brillante de leo y es la estrella bajo la que nací, por lo tanto es mi estrella protectora¨-la miraste maravillada y te sentaste en el lugar que te ofrecía tu amado

-¨que lindo¨-atinaste a responder

así se quedaron un buen rato, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra, solo admirando las estrellas, tu mirabas la de régulo esperando que tuviera un tipo de conexión mas con el, para poder decirle a la estrella que la amas

tan distraída estabas con la estrella que ni te diste cuenta que el te observaba y luego se dedicaba a ver a las estrellas de la constelación de águila*

ahora mirabas de nuevo a la estrella esperando ver su cara, pero no encontrabas la constelación, ni rastro de su famoso régulo, ahora entendías el significado de eso, el ya no estaba en este plano

por segunda vez en esa noche te derrumbaste a llorar, pero esta vez sabiendo la razón, ya no le podrías decir adiós, ni siquiera lo que sientes.

miras el cielo asombrada, aparece régulo con un mensaje para ti, ¿cómo lo sabes?, esa no era una respuesta de importancia; la estrella titilaba, era un código, titiló trece veces y se detuvo,una M, luego fue una, A, siguiéndole diecinueve veces, una R, nueve, I, catorce, N

en un instante la estrella desapareció,había descrito MARIN, el se despedía de ella

en ese instante ella no encontraba ninguno de los signod dorados, eso era un mal augurio

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

NA:HOLA!, este es el primer fic que escribo de esta pareja, espero os guste, por favos dejen reviews, ya se que es muy triste pero luego hago otro para que este no paresca tan triste

voy a hacer una serie de fics de los dorados,¡diganme que opinan! p;

valeria


End file.
